keep your dream high, dear
by Enamel Illyane
Summary: Daichi ada ketika kekasihnya bermimpi indah./DaiSuga


Ada saat dimana Daichi menemukan sosok berhelai platina itu di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah kusut.

Yang akan sang kapten lakukan adalah, menyuruhnya masuk dan menyajikan segelas susu panas. Tidak ada pertanyaan apapun sampai pemuda di hadapannya itu berbicara atas keinginannya sendiri. Daichi juga tidak akan banyak berkomentar. Ia memilih diam dan tersenyum menenangkan sesekali.

Daichi sangat suka sekaligus prihatin pada sisi kekasihnya yang satu ini.

 _Disclaimer_

 _Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi_

 _keep your dream high, dear © Enamel Illyane_

 _Warning!_

 _AR, DaiSuga, balance payah, maybe OOC, typo(s), terdapat diksi yang tidak tepat_

 ** _Not gonna say anything nice? Then keep it to yourself and click the 'back' button, you won't like wasting your energy on this right?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sugawara kembali menyesap susu panas yang dihidangkan Daichi tiga menit yang lalu. Sampai saat ini, tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda bermata sendu itu masih terdiam. Sepertinya masalah kali ini cukup rumit.

"Dai, apa kau sudah mengirim—oh."

Nyonya Sawamura di ujung tangga tersentak sesaat mendapati kehadiran Sugawara di ruang tamu rumahnya. Wanita itupun tersenyum mafhum kemudian kembali melangkah ke lantai atas.

"Kau disuruh ibumu melakukan sesuatu?"

Daichi menoleh, mendapati kalimat yang dilontarkan Sugawara berupa pertanyaan dan bukan penyataan seperti biasanya. "Ya. Mengantar beberapa barang pada nenekku dan aku sudah melakukannya—jadi tenang saja."

Sugawara mengangguk pelan. Kemudian suasana kembali hening.

"Apa kau masih mau mendengarkanku?"

Daichi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Meski aku selalu ke sini dan merepotkanmu?"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku," jawabnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Benarkah? Stok susumu bisa habis karena aku, lho."

Kali ini kekehan meluncur manis dari mulut Daichi. "Stok susu itu hanya untukmu."

"Tuh 'kan, aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak, Suga."

"Iya, Daichi."

"Kau tidak merepotkanku."

"Aku merepotkanmu."

"Harus berapa kali kubilang tidak, _Koushi sayang_?"

"…."

Sugawara diam dan merona. Daichi sendiri bukannya tidak merasa malu—hanya saja ia mencoba menutupinya dan bersikap setenang mungkin. "Jadi, apa sekarang kau mau bercerita padaku?"

Sugawara masih diam. Daichi setia menunggu.

"Aku ingin _rumah._ "

Daichi sedikit lama dalam merespon kalimat kekasihnya—ada sekitar tiga detik sebelum 'oh' pelan ia gumamkan.

"Aku ingin rumah yang hangat."

Daichi mendekati Sugawara. Perlahan dan selembut mungkin, ia menggenggam tangan pemuda yang gemetaran di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin rumah dimana semuanya tersenyum."

Ada isak pelan setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Lengan Daichi beralih merangkul si helai platinanya, mengelusnya berkali-kali.

"Aku ingin rumah dimana semuanya tertawa… meski di luar sana dunia sedang runtuh dan hancur."

Isakan itu mulai menggema. Daichi bisa merasakan ada likuid hangat menetes jatuh tepat di punggung tangannya. Ia sedikit merasa terluka.

"Aku ingin rumah dimana hanya ada aku, dan _kita_. Aku… aku ingin rumah dimana aku bisa dengan pasti melihat senyum Hinata setiap hari, atau tingkah ceroboh Kageyama, atau—atau bahkan, aku tidak ingin berhenti mendengar semua kalimat pedas Tsukishima."

Daichi merangkulnya makin erat, dan perlahan rangkulan itu berubah menjadi sebuah pelukan. Sugawara menyadarkan dahinya pada tubuh hangat Daichi dan mulai menangis lepas. Daichi masih bungkam, setia mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin rumah seperti sekarang ini."

Hati Daichi tergores mendengar kekasihnya berkata demikian.

"Hanya aku yang tersenyum di sana. Hanya aku yang berusaha memikirkan semuanya. Hanya aku yang—hanya aku.."

"Sshh.." tangan besar Daichi naik untuk mengelus kepala Sugawara. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini, ingat?"

Sugawara terus menangis meski ia mengangguk lemah. Daichi tahu Sugawara tidak merasa nyaman di rumahnya sendiri. Pemuda ramah itu mungkin sudah menahan segala emosi jauh lebih lama dan jauh lebih banyak dari yang Daichi ketahui.

"Tenanglah, ya? Aku di sini dan kita akan bangun rumah impianmu itu," hibur Daichi serius.

Tangisan Sugawara perlahan mereda. "Bersama-sama?" Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berpindah posisi ke samping Daichi.

"Hm, ya. Bersama-sama. Kita bisa ajak Asahi juga anak kelas satu dan dua untuk membantu kita kalau kau mau. Kita akan memilih lokasi, lalu kita bisa tanya pada mereka ruangan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku akan cari pekerjaan tambahan kalau misalnya uang kita masih kurang," khayal Daichi.

"Curang. Aku juga akan tambah pekerjaanku, kalau begitu," Sugawara berucap ikut terbawa suasana.

"Tidak perlu. Kau di rumah saja, urusi anak-anak. Kalau kau bekerja juga, uang kita malah akan habis untuk renovasi setiap minggu."

Sugawara akhirnya tertawa. Daichi turut merasa lega. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya santai kemudian mengecup puncah kepala kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus janji pulang sebelum jam 9."

Daichi terkekeh lagi. "Sesuai perintahmu."

Di balik tangga, Nyonya dan Tuan Sawamura yang curi dengar pembicaraan putra dan (calon) menantu mereka menitikkan air mata terharu.

"Ah, apa kau lihat itu, Suamiku? Aku melihat banyaak sekali anak kecil di sekitar mereka. Ah—yang jingga itu ingin kupeluk sampai mati rasanya."

"…apa ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk merasa terharu."

* * *

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

Untuk pengingat, Papa Dai dan Mama Suga di sini masih SMA oke.

Ide cerita ini datang bersama ide kuroken pada tengah malam di hari senin, yang sukses bikin saya bangun dan nggak bisa tidur.

Awalnya mau bikin full-angst, tapi nggak tega uhuhu ;;

 _With some syrup and ice sugar,_

 _Enamel Illyane_


End file.
